Teen lock
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Un léger teen!lock que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête, pas de rating, simplement les relations entre les personnages. Sherlock est nouveau et solitaire mais John semble l'apprécier. Jim est bizarre mais pas méchant au fond. Greg est un bon copain aussi. Puis il y a les autres. /j'ai fait n'importe quoi
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjoouuuur !**

 **J'ai eu l'idée de faire une fic teen!lock après avoir lu une fic teen!avengers. Woala, c'était pour l'info.**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quel couple alors dans le doute j'ai mis JohnLock parce qu'hypothétiquement, ça va en être un, mais j'oscille entre le Sheriarty. Il y a une chose que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y a du MysTrade !**

 **J'ai inventé une histoire qui se passe avant qu'on découvrira au fur et à mesure. J'ai aussi diminué l'écart d'âge entre les personnages :**  
 **John, Sherlock, Greg, Sally, Philip, Jim et Irène ont le même âge.**  
 **Sherlock et Mycroft n'ont plus que 1/2 ans de différence.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **(PS : peut être qu'il y aura Harriet)**

 **(PPS : la relation des frères Holmes et la famille ont été modifiés)**

 **(PPPS : nan je déconne xD)**

* * *

-Jeunes gens, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève.  
annonça le professeur Moffat.

Murmures. Certains regardent dehors et s'en foutent, comme Jim et Irène, d'autres tentent de deviner si c'est une fille ou un garçon, s'il va être sympa ou non comme Sally et Philip tandis que Greg dit qu'on verra bien, quelques uns sont dans l'expectative... John l'a aperçu, ce matin, le nouveau. Oui parce qu'il s'agit d' _un_ nouveau. Il est étrange.

-Entre, n'aies pas peu.  
encourage le prof, une main tendue vers l'entrée.

-Faux. Je n'ai pas peur, professeur.  
fais le nouveau d'un ton posé mais légèrement froid.

Il vient se poster aux côtés du professeur, sur l'estrade, qui ne répond rien. Il sait déjà que ce garçon est différent.

-Hé Greg, il est sur l'estrade...  
chuchota Sally en donnant un coup de coude à son voisin qui ronchonne que c'est très intelligent, ça.

-Tu te présentes ?  
fait Mr Moffat.

-Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes.

Murmures à nouveau. John se tait. John observe.

-C'est pas commun comme prénom.

-Dis, il est chelou ce nouveau non ?

-Ouais on dirait un iceberg.

Jim tourne lentement la tête pour s'arracher à sa contemplation du ciel et croisa alors les yeux de _Sherlock_. Deux orbes d'un bleu transparent qui semblent lire en vous. À ce moment, le nouveau fronce les sourcils et plisse les yeux. Puis le professeur reprend la parole.

-Tu peux nous en dire plus sur toi, Sherlock ?

-Il n'est pas écrit dans les règles de l'école que je suis obligé de déballer ma vie privée, je me trompe ?

Question posée pour dissimuler une affirmation. Tout le monde a compris. John entend Sally dire que ce type est taré et Philip approuver. Greg ne dit rien et semble mitigé.

-Non...Non, tu n'es pas obligé.  
fait le prof.  
Bon eh bien trouve toi une place.

Sur ce, il commence le cours, et Sherlock va s'asseoir à côté de John.

-Hum... C'est la place de Molly... Elle est...  
commence le blond en chuchotant.

-Malade. Je me doute. Mais elle n'est pas là alors elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur pour l'instant.  
fait Sherlock sur le même ton en sortant ses affaires.

John l'observe un peu mieux. Les cheveux bouclés noir, la peau pâle qui contraste avec ses vêtements tout aussi noirs. Et il a des yeux bleus pâles qui semblent vous décortiquer et tout savoir sur vous. Sherlock ne connait même pas son prénom.

Le blond vit avec étonnement que l'autre avait joint les mains en prière et fermé les yeux.

-Je... Tu es croyant ?  
chuchote-t-il.

L'autre ouvre lentement les yeux et tourne tout aussi rapidement la tête.

-Absolument pas. Dieu est une création des humains servant à se "dédouaner" de leurs "mauvais actes" ou "pêchers". Il joue le rôle de bouc émissaire, aussi...à  
ajoute le brun pensivement.

John hoche la tête, un peu sur le cul, puis chuchote à nouveau.

-Alors pourquoi tu as l'air de prier ?

-Pourquoi tu poses des questions idiotes ? Tu n'es pas capable de déduire ça ? C'est enfantin, John !  
murmure Sherlock d'un ton exaspéré.

-Co... Comment tu...?

Le brun se contente de tapoter de l'index l'étiquette sur le trousse de John où est inscrit nom-prénom-numéro de téléphone et le blond émet un discret sifflement. Sherlock reprend sa position et John revient dans le cours. Il en a manqué pas mal. Il remarque que l'autre ne note pas alors que celui-ci quitte sa pose pour griffonner sur son cahier.

-Tu ne prends pas le cours ?

-Inutile.

-Inutile ?

-Ne répètes pas ce que je dis, tu vaux mieux que ça.

-Je... Okay. Et donc ?

-Je le connais déjà.

-Tu es quoi ? Un surdoué ?

-Non. Je suis un surmental. Le seul au monde. J'ai inventé le terme.

John hoche la tête et croit voir de la malice dans les deux glaciers qui servent d'yeux à Sherlock.

 **ooOOoo**

Ils ne se parlent plus jusqu'à la fin. Au moment de sortir, John, qui n'a pas tout rattrapé, va vers Greg pour avoir son cahier. Sherlock range tranquillement ses affaires mais se fait bousculer par une forme bleue marine.

Il a à peine le temps e comprendre que c'est le garçon aux yeux profonds noisette qui l'a bousculé qu'il voit un papier sur sa table.

 _Tu m'intéresse._ JM

Au cours suivant, Sherlock veut se remettre avec John mais celui-ci va avec le dénommé Greg -il le sait car c'est écrit sur l'étiquette de son pull qu'il a mis à l'envers-. Alors il se retrouve seul au fond. C'est pas plus mal.

 **Que me veux tu ? SH**

 _Juste discuter... ;)_ JM

 **Discuter. D'accord et ça m'apporte quoi, sinon le risque de me faire chopper à échanger des mots ? SH**

 _Avoues que tu aimes ce risque...Sherlock. :)_ JM

Touché. Sherlock lève les yeux vers Jim. Il semble suivre mais le tapotement de ses doigts sur son bras et son regard vide indique le contraire.

 **Jim... C'est ton vrai prénom ? Je ne crois pas. SH**

 _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Sherly ? ê_e_ JM

 **Tes cahiers et ta trousse. Il y a ton nom. Il semble y avoir écrit "Jim Moriarty" mais tu as réécrit par dessus ton prénom... Je pense que tu t'appelles James, si je ne m'abuse. (PS : ne m'appelle pas Sherly) SH**

Le mot est passé. C'est plus fort que lui, il a fallut qu'il le fasse. Il s'était dit d'éviter ça, parce que c'était à cause de ça qu'il avait dû quitter son ancien collège. Il frotte son ventre et grimace. La plaie n'est pas tout à fait refermée.

Jim se tourne vers lui et ouvre grand les yeux et louche en secouant la main puis se mord la lèvre.

 _Niiiiiice Sherlyyy ! T'es foutrement doué. J'adore cette façon que tu as de parler avec grandiloquence, avec de beaux mots... Comme toi : Tu peux déduire quoi d'autre ?_ JM

Sherlock sourit. Il l'attendait celle la. Bien, prêtons nous au jeu.

 **Que tu es gay. SH**

Sherlock en aurait ricané. Ce petit arrogant allait le lâcher maintenant. Pourtant, il a une réponse. Le brun fronce un sourcil : généralement, l'attaque sur la virilité dégage tous les mecs.

 _Yes I am... :) Interested ?_ JM

 **Tu devrais suivre le cours. SH**

 _Je le connais déjà. Et tu évites ma questiooooon... XD JM_

Sherlock l'ignore. Mais un autre mot arrive.

 _Tu penses que je suis arrogant. Et tu es pire, crois moi. JM_

 **Lâche moi James. SM**

Pas de réponse. Hin, ça lui apprendra.

 **ooOOoo**

À la pause, John cherche Sherlock. Il veut discuter avec lui, en apprendre plus sur ce type qui semble n'être qu'un mec froid et arrogant. Que le brun n'est pas, il en est certain. Il l'a vu se frotter le ventre et grimacer en cours tout à l'heure mais ne sait pas pourquoi et il se demande vaguement s'il avait mal au ventre.

John songe en ricanant qu'il a ses règles, vu sa carrure frêle, c'est pas à exclure. Puis soupire. Stupide adolescence.

Soudain il l'aperçoit dans un coin du préhaut en train de lire. Silhouette mince et dégingandé. Le blond vient vers lui.

-Hey.

Sherlock lève la tête et le regarde puis se replonge dans son livre.

-T'étais où avant ? Si t'arrives en cours d'année c'est à cause de quoi ?

Le brun referme le livre sèchement.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-Bah, comme ça.  
fait John, les mains dans les poches et hausse les épaules.  
Parce que j'ai envie qu'on fasse connaissance.

-Qu'est-ce qui te motive ? Ça va te servir à rien, sinon t'attirer des embrouilles.

-Ce qui me motive...? Honnêtement j'en sais rien. Je t'ai trouvé sympa, ça me suffit. Et pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es pas fréquentable ? T'as été exclu c'est ça ? Chelou. T'as pas l'air d'un rebelle.

-Je ne suis pas fréquentable parce que tu vas t'attirer des embrouilles à traîner avec moi je te l'ai dit. Et non j'ai pas été exclu mais oui...je suis une sorte de rebelle, mais pas comme tu le penses.

-Okay, okay ! Et donc t'as déménagé alors ? T'étais où avant ?

-John tu m'as écouté ? Et pourquoi c'est si important ?

-Hé John !

Le blond se retourne. C'est Greg qui le hèle.

-Tu viens faire un foot avec les premières et terminales ?

-J'arrive !  
répond John.  
Salut !  
fait-il à l'attention de Sherlock.

Le brun acquiesce. Les terminales... Mycroft est dans une de ces classes. Il joue au foot lui aussi ? Surement que non. Ou au goal, à la limite. Comment s'est passée sa présentation ? Bien, à l'évidence. Tout ce passe toujours bien pour Mycroft quoi qu'il arrive. Il sait les mots qui calment les esprits et les rallient à lui. Un vrai politicien en herbe.

Sherlock était pétrifié de peur à l'idée de devoir se présenter. Alors il s'est fait un masque et a nié quand le prof l'a remarqué. Ce même prof qui semble avoir deux chiens, au vu de ses bas de pantalons pleins de poils de deux couleurs différ... Stop.

"Arrêtes d'analyser tout ce que tu peux. Arrêtes de réagir à tous les stimuli. Calme ton esprit. Ne fait plus de déductions ou si peu, le moins possible. Ça ne t'attirera que des ennuis, Sherlock."

-Oui Mycroft...  
murmure-t-il.  
Je sais.

La sonnerie retentit. C'est repartit pour deux heures d'ennui...

 **ooOOoo**

La journée se déroule sans anicroche. Enfin presque. Il a eu une petite altercation avec Sally Donouan et Philip Anderson parce qu'il les avait grillés dans le rang du self. Nan pas que ces deux crétins l'aient remarqué, mais c'est cette salope d'Irène Adler qui l'a dénoncé. Un pion est intervenu et Sherlock a trouvé le moyen d'être "insolant" envers son unique sauveur. Quoi ? C'était quand même pas sa faute si c'était plus que visible que le gars venait de tirer un coup dans les toilettes, nan ?

Il s'était fait remonter les bretelles par le pion sous les yeux de Jim qui avait l'air de se délecter de la scène. Sherlock s'était senti mal -ce mec est trop bizarre- et avait commencé à s'éloigner. Manque de bol, le pion l'avait rattrapé par le bras et n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Résultat : Sally et Philip sont passés, Irène et Jim aussi après l'avoir fixé un moment et Sherlock a écopé de cinquante lignes.

"Je ne dois pas raconter de mensonges et être insolant"  
"Je ne dois pas raconter de mensonges et être insolant"  
"Je ne dois pas raconter de mensonges et être insolant"  
"Je ne dois pas raconter de mensonges et être insolant"  
"Je ne dois pas raconter de mensonges et être insolant"

Cinquante putain de fois.

En plus il n'avait eu que cinq minutes pour manger

Sinon à part ça, bonne journée. (Il avait frisé l'insolence avce le prof de technologie, Mr Downey, mais celui ci ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur.)

Le soir, alors que Sherlock repasse sa journée en boucle dans le fauteuil du salon, Mycroft lui pose une drôle de question.

-Tu connais un certain Greg Lestrade ?

Sherlock tourne lentement la tête et répond mortellement sérieux.

-Oui j'ai passé une bonne journée Mycroft.

Celui ci lui fait LE sourire.

-Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question, très cher frère.

-Pffff... Oui je le connais il est dans ma classe. Même si connaître est un bien grand mot. Et...

Sherlock aurait voulu demander pourquoi mais l'autre était déjà partit dans la cuisine grignoter. Leur mère allait encore rentrer tard et leur père ne venait plus ici. Soit disant qu'il avait peur de ses propres enfants.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holu !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 de ce teen!Lock !**

 **Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop où ça va mais dans cette partie on en apprend un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé avant que Sherlock n'arrive dans cette école ; ) ainsi que Jim, qui va se révéler différent de ce que pensait Sherlock au départ.**

 **Enjoyyyyy !**

* * *

Sherlock se retourne dans son lit.

-Tes vraiment qu'un cinglé !  
fait une voix.

-C'est pas vrai !  
crie Sherlock.

-Bien sûr que si ! C'est toi qui l'as tué !  
fait une autre.

-Non c'est pas moi j'vous jure que c'est vrai !

-TA GUEULE ! ASSASSIN !  
crie quelqu'un en le jetant à terre.

-T'as tué Timothée !  
beugle un autre, accusateur en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Sherlock sanglote. Sherlock gémit. Il n'as pas tué Timothée. Ce n'est pas lui. Il s'est juste retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Arrêtez !  
couine-t-il.

-T'ES UN MONSTRE !  
hurlent les voix en cœur.

-On va te faire payer !

-On va te faire subir la même chose !

Un couteau se pointe devant le nez de Sherlock. Il tremble. Il a peur.

-C'est... C'est pas moi...

gémit-il inaudiblement.

-MAIS FERME TA GUEULE !

Douleur aiguë dans le ventre. La lame du couteau s'y est enfoncée de moitié. On le roue de coup. Sherlock hurle. Il se débat.

Il veut leur dire. Leur dire que c'est sa faute et on le laissera tranquille ! Mais...pas...la...force...

-HA !

Sherlock se redresse brusquement dans son lit, en sueur et la respiration sifflante. Les couvertures sont en boule et les oreillers sont tombés. Il se passe une main sur le visage, tremblante, puis regarde par la fenêtre.

Il n'a pas pensé à fermer les volets et la lune filtre doucement. Il se lève mais marche sur quelque chose. Sa veilleuse. Elle est tombée de la table de nuit. Oui, Sherlock a encore une veilleuse à son âge mais il a trop peur du noir.

Elle est en forme de petit chat bleu fluorescent. Il l'éteint et la repose. Il ouvre la fenêtre et va s'asseoir sur le rebord. En contrebas, il voit la rue. Il est au cinquième étage hein. Ça le tuerait s'il tombait.

Sherlock balance ses jambes dans le vide et se penche.

-Sherlock ?  
fait une voix ensommeillée derrière lui.

Le brun ne se retourne pas. L'autre approche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-...

-Tu ne vas pas sauter ? Sherlock dis moi que c'est fini ces envies de suicide.

Il y a un grand silence puis il répond.

-J'ai… tué quelqu'un, Mycroft.

-C'est faux et tu le sais.

-Je l'ai poussé au suicide.

-Il en avait déjà envie. Avant toi même, je crois.

-Je lui ai parlé. Souvent. Et… je lui ai dit… la vérité.

-Sherlock, ce que tu as dit était logique. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre mais tu lui a simplement donné la meilleure solution.  
fait Mycroft en s'asseyant aux côtés de son petit frère.

-Justement… murmure Sherlock. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire la vérité.

-Peut être. Mais c'est trop tard et tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Et pourquoi ?! Parce que je suis un putain de amputé des sentiments, voilà pourquoi ! Une MACHINE ! UN TRUC FROID INCAPABLE DE…

-Calme toi…  
murmure Mycroft.  
Calme toi…

-de… d'aimer…  
sanglote-t-il.

Le plus grand passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Si Sherlock est surpris, il ne dit rien et pose sa tête sur son épaule en essuyant ses larmes. -Tu n'es pas incapable d'aimer Sherlock.

-Tu… tu crois ?

-Non, j'en suis sûr.  
répond Mycroft les faisant sourire tous les deux.  
Qu'est-ce que tu ressens par rapport à Maman ?

-Je suis en colère… Parce qu'elle ne s'occupe jamais de nous. Dans les livres, les mamans chérissent leurs enfants, les câlinent… Mon dernier souvenir d'un câlin avec ma mère remonte à mes quatre ans, Mycroft. Alors je lui en veut.

-Oui… Moi aussi. Mais je l'aime aussi. Parce que c'est ma mère. Notre mère…

-Oui…

-Et Papa ?

-Je le connais à peine. Je ne ressens rien à son égard sinon, peut être, que je le trouve pitoyable. Il nous a abandonné parce qu'il avait "peur de nous" quand même !

-C'est vrai. Et… moi ?

Silence.

-Toi je ne t'aime pas.  
fait Sherlock en se blottissant contre son frère.

Mycroft sourit. Malgré son âge, son frère fait encore tellement jeune parfois.

-Parce que tout te réussit mieux qu'à moi et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. J'essaye, je n'y arrive pas, et ça m'énerve. Mais je te supporte, _cher frère._

-Hum, je vois.  
sourit à nouveau le grand.  
Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Est-ce que tu t'aimes ?

Sherlock se dégage et rentre dans sa chambre. Mycroft fait de même et ferme la fenêtre. Le plus petit se couche. Mycroft passe à côté mais au dernier moment, le brun lui attrape le bras.

-Moi, je me hais.

Sur ce, il se retourne et Mycroft sort.

 **ooOOoo**

-Salut !  
fait John en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-...salut.

Sherlock a eu un blanc. Un instant, ce garçon blond aux yeux bleus lui a rappelé Timothée. Mais Timothée est _mort_. Et il n'avait pas cet air gai et innocent sur le visage. Il avait tout le temps l'air déprimé. _Il l'était._

-Ça va ?

-Ouais.

Ils ne se connaissent pas assez pour que Sherlock lui dise qu'il a fait un cauchemar et qu'il ne s'est pas endormi après. Et que du coup il n'a dormi que trois heures. Mais bon il a l'habitude. Le brun se frotte le ventre, grimace.

Ils ne sont pas assez familiers pour se dire tout ça pourtant Sherlock a envie de se confier. Il sent que John ne le jugerait pas.

-Hé le nouveau !  
le hèle Philip.

Sherlock ne répond pas et sort ses affaires. Le prof va arriver.

-Oh ! Le taré ! J'te parle !

-Tais toi Anderson tu fais baisser le QI de toute l'école.  
grince-t-il.

-Ouuuh… Ça c'était violent.  
commente Greg.

Sally prend le relais.

-Pourquoi tu te frottes le ventre comme ça tout le temps ? T'as tes règles ?!

Sherlock prend sur lui pour ne pas relever la tête, ce qui trahirait sa rougeur et lance assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

-Hé Sally, c'est pas une tâche de sang sur tes fesses !?

Celle-ci rougit et partit aux toilettes avec une amie -Maria, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu -.

-Joli.  
firent Greg et John en même temps.

-Hm.

-Tu sais…  
commence Greg.  
Je n'approuve pas ce qu'ils font.

-...

-Moi non plus.  
fait John.

Sherlock lève la tête, les regarde et répond simplement :

-D'accord.

-Taisez vous et asseyez vous.  
lance le prof en entrant.

Grand, mince et dégingandé, lunettes rondes devant des yeux bleus pâles, cheveux bouclés blond vénitien, barbichette, air doux. Chemise blanche, veston noir sans manches, pantalon bleu marine à pinces.

Prof de français. Sherlock n'a pas appris son emploi du temps. Il suit sa classe pour les salles. Il sait reconnaître pour la plupart du temps quel prof enseigne quoi en fonction de ses habits, sa posture et son attitude.

-Il me semble que nous avons un nouvel élève, dis moi où es tu ?  
demande-t-il gentiment.

Sherlock lève à demi la main brièvement.

-Ici.

-Ah ! Tu t'appelles… ?

-Sherlock Holmes.

-D'accord Sherlock. Je suis Mr Hiddleston, mais je conçois que c'est long et embêtant à dire alors j'autorise les élèves à m'appeler Mr Hiddles.  
fait-il avec un sourire engageant.

-Ça ira, Mr Hiddleston.

Il l'énerve déjà, avec ses manières gentilles et tout.

Le cours se passe tranquillement.

De temps à autre, Mr Hiddleston lui demande s'il suit.

Ça l'agace. Et en plus il en a pour deux heures.

À la fin, le prof lui demande de rester. Sherlock se tient face au bureau, impassible et ne dit rien.

-Dis moi Sherlock, tu t'es fais des amis ?

-Ne m'avez vous pas vu avec John Watson ?

-Le considère-tu vraiment comme un ami ?

-Pourquoi vous répondez à ma question par une autre ?

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu évites de répondre ? Je fais juste comme toi…  
fait malicieusement le prof.

Sherlock grimace et le prof sourit.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demander de venir : en fait, j'aimerais tester ton niveau, afin de savoir où tu en es et de pouvoir adapter ma notation à tes compétences.

-Je vois.

-Je te donne donc un petit paquet d'exercices en tout genre et une rédaction. Tu as deux jours pour me rendre tout ça. Je pense que ça suffit.  
fait-il en tendant le tout à Sherlock.

Celui-ci regarde un peu et lève la tête.

-J'aurais fini les exercices demain. Je vous rend la rédaction après demain.

-Très bien !  
conclu Mr Hiddleston en se levant.  
Eh bien, tous en récrée !  
lance-t-il gaiement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

Il se raidit instantanément et fait volte face en frappant du plat de la main l'avant bras du prof qui recule vivement étonné.

-Nous pouvons avoir une entente cordiale et nous adresser la parole normalement, bien que je vous trouve un peu familier à me demander si j'ai des amis, mais il y a une chose que je vous INTERDIT : Ne me. Touchez. Pas.

Sherlock part en courant, laissant le prof pantelant.

 **ooOOoo**

Sherlock lit encore dans un coin du préau lorsqu'il voit de loin Jim approcher. Il ne réagit pas. L'autre se penche pour regarder le titre.

-Woah, "La divine comédie" de Dante. Tu lis ça toi ?

Tout bien réfléchi, il n'a pas l'air étrange ce mec.

-Ouais.  
fait simplement Sherlock.

Jim se place derrière son épaule pour lire un peu mais le plus grand claque le livre et s'écarte.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?

-Hum… Rien. Faire connaissance quoi. T'as l'air seul et moi j'aime pas être seul.

Sherlock regarde l'autre se frotter la nuque.

-Qu'es-ce qui te dit que la solitude ne me déplaît pas ?

-Ton regard.

-Mon regard ?

-Ouais. Tu vas rire parce que c'est bizarre mais quand tu parles avec John ou Greg, ton regard est vif et brillant mais dès qu'ils ne te regardent pas ben… Il devient terne. Et ton expression devient encore plus renfermée que d'habitude !

Jim rigole et Sherlock se demande s'il ne l'as pas juste mal jugé. Il s'assit et l'autre le suit.

-Désolé pour l'autre jour, enfin hier, avec les mots. Je voulais te cerner et puis… Je suis un petit joueur !  
rigole à nouveau le plus petit.

-J'ai été étonné.  
fait Sherlock, les yeux dans le vague.

-Ah bon ? De quoi.

-Tu me...ressemble.  
finit-il en se tournant vers Jim.

Celui-ci cligne des yeux et sourit.

-Ah-Ah ? Tu trouves ?

-Tu as l'air intelligent. Tu es encore loin de moi mais voilà. Alors que la moitié de la classe ne m'arrive qu'à peine à la cheville sauf une ou deux personnes et que l'autre et six-pieds-sous-terre, toi… Tu m'arriverais là.  
dit Sherlock en mettant sa main au niveau de sa hanche.

-Woah, j'suis touché ! Ici ?  
demande Jim en posant doucement sa main sur celle de Sherlock qui l'enlève vivement.  
Pardon !

Le brun se décale un peu.

-Je n'aime pas que l'on me touche.

-Je respecte. J'peux supporter ça.

Ils ne disent rien pendant un instant puis Jim prend la parole.

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Ça sonne et Sherlock se lève.

-Hé !

Jim se lève aussi alors que l'autre part.

-Sherlock !

Mais Sherlock est loin. Jim pourrait le rattraper mais sait qu'il n'aura rien de plus. Tant pis.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review !**

 **Je n'écris pas pour ça en premier lieu mais ça m'inonde joie qu'on me dise ce qu'on pense de mon travail**

 **(et pis j'mords pas hein UnU)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonzour à vous !**

 **Voici la suite !**

 **Il ne se passe pas grand chose à part une partie de foot endiablée mais c'est assez drôle je crois XD**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

-Hé, Sherlock…  
chuchote John.

-Oui quoi ?

-Il t'a dit quoi Jim à la récrée ? Il est un peu bizarre alors…

-Il voulait discuter…  
fait évasivement Sherlock.

 **ooOOoo**

Le soir John et lui rentrent ensemble.

-Au fait, tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi t'avais déménagé.

-Est-ce vraiment important ?  
soupire Sherlock.

Après un instant John répond.

-Non. Ce qui est important c'est que tu sois là. Parce qu'honnêtement, je t'aime beaucoup Sherlock.

Le brun reste bloqué et court pour rattraper John.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait de spécial !

-Non. Mais je me sens en phase avec toi et c'est ce qui compte.

Ils marchent encore un peu puis se séparent et Sherlock rentre tranquillement à la maison. Mais à peine arrivé, il se fait houspiller par Mycroft.

-Sherlock vite il faut que tu goutes en vitesse tu as ton cours de violon là !

-Merde !  
s'écrie-t-il en jetant son sac dans l'entrée.

-Mais parle correctement, bon sang de bon soir…  
exhale Mycroft.

-Che parle comme che feux, Mycrocht.  
réplique Sherlock la bouche pleine de cookies.

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Et pour l'amour du ciel, n'écorche pas mon prénom S'IL TE PLAÎT !  
fait l'aîné en se baladant dans la cuisine.

-Okay, Mike ! Pas de problème !  
ricane le brun en sortant de la pièce pour monter chercher violon et archet.

-ON M'A DONNÉ LE PRÉNOM MYCROFT ALORS APPELLE MOI MYCROFT PUTAIN !  
beugle Mycroft en bas de l'escalier.

-C'est bien, tu sais au moins comment tu t'appelles !  
fait au loin la voix de Sherlock qui passe ensuite la tête par la porte.

-Et puis parle correctement, bon sang de bonsoir…  
fait-il avec un air d'aristocrate pincé et petit doigt en l'air.

Sherlock entend son frère pousser un cri de colère et rit dans sa barbe. Il s'empresse ensuite de descendre et part en criant "salut à tout à l'heure !".

 **ooOOoo**

-Merde !  
grogna Sherlock en rentrant.

-Ton langage putain !  
s'exclame Mycroft qui travaille sur la table de la cuisine.

Sherlock roule des yeux parce que franchement ça sert à rien de le réprimander sur son langage tout en jurant.

-Bon et sinon qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-J'avais une batterie d'exercices de français à faire !

-Ah. Pas d'bol.  
fait l'aîné en se replongeant dans ses devoirs.

-Merci de ta sollicitude, Mycroft. Ça me touche, vraiment.  
grince Sherlock en montant dans sa chambre.

Sherlock s'installe à son bureau et sort ce dont il a besoin. Il feuillette les pages d'exercices.

-Bon… On va les faire rapide hein.

 **ooOOoo**

Mr Hiddleston regarde les exercices à la fin du cours.

-Dis moi tu as mis combien de temps ? Tu le sais ?  
fait-il en levant la tête.

Sherlock ne sait pas alors répond au hasard.

-Je ne sais pas…une heure à peu près.

Le prof hoche la tête. Ils ont décidé sans se le dire d'oublier leur échange d'hier. Mais Sherlock sait que le prof y réfléchit. Il le voit se pencher et voit un suçon à la base de son cou. Le visage du brun s'éclaire d'un sourire torve. Ça colle avec son expression de fatigue. Et vu sa démarche très légèrement claudicante, non seulement il est gay mais en plus il est le soumis.

Sherlock laisse échapper un ricanement et l'autre le regarde bizarrement.

-Je peux y aller ?

-Euh… Oui oui. Vas y.

 **ooOOoo**

-Sherlock !

C'est John qui arrive, Greg et Jim à ses côtés. Sherlock referme son livre.

-C'est moi,oui.  
fait-il avec un léger demi-sourire.

Il apprécie beaucoup John. Il remarque à peine le fait que Jim rougisse légèrement et qu'il regarde le sol.

-On fait une grande partie de foot, ça te dit ?  
fait Greg.

-Oh… Je ne suis pas très doué au foot.

C'est faux. Parce qu'étant plus petit il voulait s'adapter à ses camarades et il avait appris, se révélant plutôt doué.

-Moi non plus.  
avoue John.  
Et Jim n'en parlons pas !

-H-Hey ! C'est faux !

-Mh-Mh. On lui dira…  
rit John en souriant.

-Alors ? demande Greg.

-J'ai pas trop envie… Je veux pas me ridiculiser.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a pire.  
fait Jim en jetant un regard à Philip.  
Ce con se croit super fort. Je le prend quand je veux. Même moi j'le bat.

-Et c'est pas peu dire.  
ricane le blond.

-Mais t'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule ?!

Sherlock ne peut s'empêcher de sourire franchement aux deux garçons qu'il apprécie le plus jusqu'à présent et déclare :

-Okay… Je vais jouer si ça vous fait plaisir…

-YAY !  
crient John et Jim.

 **ooOOoo**

-Mycroft, je crois que c'est un complot.

-C'est fort possible, petit frère.

-Non mais sans déconner !  
lance Sherlock à la cantonade.  
Pourquoi on est capitaine ?

-Parce que vous en avez l'étoffe.  
répond un camarade de Mycroft avec l'air de dire que c'est une évidence.

-Mycroft, okay, mais...MOI ?

-Mais si.  
fait john en lui tapant l'épaule et Sherlock s'y soustrait dans un mouvement de colère.  
Faut que tu choisisses un second, Sherlock, Mycroft a déjà le sien.  
dit le blond en désignant l'autre du menton qui discute avec Greg.

-Pffffffffff…. Ben tu seras mon second, voilà. T'es bon ?

-Plutôt, ouais.

-Super. Hé Mike !  
Faut qu'on compose les équipes là !

-Je. M'appelle. MYCROFT !  
crie l'aîné en s'approchant.

-Heureux que tu t'en souviennes. Bref. À toi l'honneur, l'ancêtre.

-Tu vas voir quelle pâtée il va te mettre, l'ancêtre.

-Ouuuh… Mike devient violent… T'aurais-je piqué au vif ?

Mycroft ne répond pas et ils composent les équipes. Philip finit arbitre parce que personne ne veut de lui, le pauvre. Sherlock refuse de prendre Sally qui va avec Mycroft mais il appelle Irène. Il l'a déjà vu jouer et elle est, il faut l'avouer, sacrément douée dans son genre. Il prend aussi Jim et quelques autres qui ne sont pas de sa classe.

-Bon, je vais au goal.  
déclarent en cœur les frères Holmes.

Greg et John les retiennent.

-Vous êtes les capitaines !

-Vos places sont sur le terrain !

Les frères soupirent, résignés.

 **ooOOoo**

-Je te déteste.

-Je sais.

-C'était de la triche tu sais ?

-Qui a dit qu'on devait jouer dans les règles ?

-Putain !

-Langage.

L'équipe de Sherlock avait perdu. Ils avaient mené mais dans une action décisive, Sherlock s'était fait avoir par Mycroft.

 _Flash-back_

Sherlock dribble Sally, contourne un garçon, fait une passe à John, qui passe à Jim qui se trouve face à Greg. Il lui fait un petit pont et passe à Sherlock qui se trouve devant Mycroft. Ils font le jeu de jambe, Sherlock feinte à droite puis part à gauche. Mais Mycroft à anticipé son mouvement et prend la balle. Sherlock recule vivement sa jambe et intercepte la passe que Mycroft allait faire à Greg du genou. Exclamations. Sherlock remonte vers les buts sans se soucier du reste. Mycroft passe devant lui et il le lobe spectaculairement alors que John se met à scander son nom avec Jim, bientôt rejoint par toute l'équipe -dont Greg qui se prend une taloche par un joueur-. Sherlock dribble un défenseur.

-Sherlock !  
crie Mycroft.

Sherlock ne l'écoute pas et arme son tire.

-Je t'aime !  
s'écrie son frère.

Comme si le temps s'arrêtait, Sherlock se tourne lentement vers son aîné. Il voit sur son visage LE sourire et se retourne vivement. Le ballon a disparu. En poussant un cri de rage, il se précipite vers la balle, aux pieds de Greg mais… Trop tard.

 _Fin flash-back_

-C'est vraiment dégueulasse ce que t'as fait.

Ils sont posés sur les bancs de la cour, à l'ombre, comme presque tous les autres qui ont joué.

-Au fond, je le pensais.

Sherlock se tourne vers Mycroft mais la cloche sonne et celui-ci se lève pour aller en cours.

* * *

 **Ça vous a plu ?**

 **Laissez moi une review je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre ! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjourrrrrr...**

 **Bon eh bien c'est le dernier chapitre de cet AU...**

 **J'espère qu'il a plu à ceux qui l'ont lu...**

 **C'est assez sérieux et à la fois drôle enfin bref personne lit cette fic donc on s'en fout je vous dis juste enjoy parce que je suis un minimum civilisée**

* * *

À la fin du cours de maths, Sherlock voit sur l'emploi du temps de John qu'ils ont une heure de musique.

-Le prof est bizarre.  
fait John qui a vu.

-Bizarre comment ?

-Tu vas voir.

Arrivés à la salle de musique, le prof passa la tête par la porte pour jeter un discret coup d'oeil en les voyant passer dans le couloir et se reconcentra sur son téléphone avec lequel il envoyait apparemment des messages. Il leur fit un signe d'entrer et les élèves prirent place.

Le prof s'assit sur son bureau et finit son texto puis sourit en levant la tête.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Il parait qu'il y a un nouveau ?

Sherlock trouva ce prof assez atypique surtout par rapport à son visage. Il avait de hautes pommettes saillantes comme lui, une bouche fine étirée en un léger sourire et des yeux d'un bleu délavé. Ses cheveux brun clair étaient plaqués en arrière mais ce n'était qu'une teinture en vérité. Il portait un t-shirt "Doctor Strange", un jean et des baskets.

-Il est absent ? Moi qui espérait le rencontrer.  
fit-il d'un ton neutre.  
Tom...Mr Hiddleston m'a parlé de lui.

-Je suis là monsieur.  
fit Sherlock en secouant la main.

-Ah ! Sherlock Holmes, c'est ça ? Oui c'est ça.

Le prof se balada devant le tableau.

-Moi c'est Mr Cumberbatch, Sherlock. Et je ne supporterais pas que l'on écorche mon nom, alors c'est Mr Cumberbatch ou rien du tout.  
dit-il en arrangeant le pupitre de Greg qui était de travers.

-Okay, Rien Du Tout.  
lança Philip en déclenchant l'hilarité générale et des applaudissements.

Sherlock vit le prof se diriger vers le piano, l'ouvrir et poser ses deux mains à plat dessus, produisant un son affreux qui calma la classe alors que Jim à côté de Sherlock se bouchait vivement les oreilles et que John grimaça de l'autre. Le prof referma silencieusement l'instrument, regarda Philip et désigna la porte. Sans un mot, celui-ci s'y dirigea et sortit dans le couloir.

Mr Cumberbatch claqua des mains et commença naturellement son cours.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il était bizarre.  
grimaça John, chuchotant.

-J'adore ce prof, sauf quand il fait ça.  
murmura Jim à ses oreilles.

 **ooOOoo**

-Va falloir qu'on se voie pour cet exposé.  
fit John en regardant son agenda.

-Vous pouvez venir chez moi y a jamais personne on sera au calme.  
proposa Jim.

-Okay.  
répondit le blond.  
Filez moi vos numéros, qu'on puisse se joindre et s'organiser.  
ajouta-t-il en passant le portail.

Jim lui écrivit dans un coin de feuille qu'il arracha et donna à John.

-Sherlock, je peux avoir le tien s'il te plait ?

-J'ai pas envie de faire cet exposé de français. J'ai même pas aimé le livre.

-Dis plutôt que tu l'as pas lu.  
soupira Jim.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil et souffla en sortant son téléphone. Il chercha son numéro et le donna à John. Il remarqua que Jim l'enregistrait aussi.

-Je vous prévient, ça ne sert à rien de m'envoyer des "comment ça va ?" j'y répondrais pas.

-On sait.  
firent les deux en chœur.

 **ooOOoo**

 **Salut, comment ça va ? JW**

Sherlock soupira en voyant son téléphone afficher le message et posa son livre.

 _Ça fait quatre heures que nous nous sommes quittés, John. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des phrases inutiles telles que celle-ci ? SH_

 **Que tu n'y répondrais pas. Et c'est pourtant ce que tu fais. ;) JW**

Le brun fronça les sourcils et tapa la réponse.

 _Oh très bien, alors je ne réponds plus à présent. SH_

Quelques instants après, une salve de message arriva.

 **T'es vexé ? JW**

 **C'est parce que tu t'es fait avoir par moi ? JW**

 **Réponds ! JW**

 **Je sais que tu lis mes messages Sherlock. JW**

 **Fais pas l'enfant ! -`3´- JW**

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Mycroft passa la tête par la porte.

-C'est toi qui ricane comme ça ?

-Qui veux-tu que ça soit ?  
répondit le plus jeune alors que le portable sonnait à nouveau.

 **Greg arrête pas de me parler de ton frère, il lui a fait quoi ? :O JW**

Sherlock eut un haussement de sourcils tellement prononcé qu'ils disparurent sous ses boucles noires.

-Avec qui tu parles ?  
fit Mycroft en approchant.

-Oh I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort.  
cita songeusement le plus jeune en cachant l'écran.

Son frère sourit.

-Tu flirtes avec une fille ? Pourtant tu ne parles qu'à des hommes.

-Est-ce que ce sont tes affaires ? Non. Laisse moi à présent.

Mycroft sortit et quelques minutes plus tard, les premières notes de la "Lettre à Élise" résonnèrent dans la chambre à côté.

 **Sherlock, je vais te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu répondes. JW**

 _Te donnes pas cette peine. SH_

 **...Gagné. JW**

 _? SH_

 **Je savais que tu allais répondre à ça. JW**

 _Par pitié, John… SH_

 **Bon et pour Greg ? JW**

 _Il est amoureux. Tu es stupide ou bien ? SH_

 **Quoi ? JW**

 _Tu es stupide. SH_

 **Amoureux ? JW**

 _Oui… SH_

 **De...Ton frère ?! JW**

 _Oui… SH_

 **Oh merde. JW**

 _Je ne vois pas ce qui mérite une telle réaction. SH_

 **Ben Greg est gay ! GAY QUOI ! SHERLOCK PUTAIN ! JW**

 _Ne cries pas. SH_

 **Tu m'entends pas. -_- Bref c'est ouf ! JW**

 _Pourquoi ? SH_

 **Je sais pas. JW**

 _Bon j'ai des devoirs. SH_

 **Ne mens pas, je suis sûr que tu les as déjà fait. JW**

Sherlock se leva. C'était vrai.

 **Me laisse pas… JW**

Le brun regarda son téléphone et soupira.

 _Je reste UN PEU. J'ai autre chose à faire. SH_

 **Ouiiiiiii ! Est-ce que tu as déjà vu "Les oiseaux" de Hitchcock ? JW**

 **ooOOoo**

-Sherlock ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle !  
crie Mycroft devant le lit de son frère.  
C'est pas parce que c'est le week-end que tu peux dormir jusqu'à pas d'heures !

Sherlock papillonne des yeux et grimace. La lumière blafarde du dehors filtre déjà par la fenêtre grande ouverte.

-'croft… 'aisse moi 'rmir 'core un peu…

-Non ! On doit aller faire les courses, le frigo est un désert !  
fit le plus vieux en arrachant la couette.

-M'en fout j'suis crevé là.

-T'avais qu'à pas échanger avec John jusqu'à quatre heures et demie. À présent lève toi.

Sherlock ne demanda pas comment il savait puisque son frère avait son téléphone. Il se leva en voyant s'amonceler.

-Tu peux pas aller les faire seul ?

-On ira plus vite à deux. Et le médecin a dit qu'il était bon que tu sortes pour faire autre chose qu'aller à l'école.

-Je me fiche pas mal de ce que dit le médecin.  
fit Sherlock en attrapant des habits.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Il y a tant de chose que je ne "devrais pas"... soupira le plus jeune en enlevant son T-shirt.

Mycroft fit descendre son regard sur le ventre pâle de son frère et sa réponse resta coincée dans sa gorge quand il vit la cicatrice.

La cicatrice. Recousue. Grosse. Moche.

Sherlock la frotta en grimaçant.

-Elle te fait toujours mal ?

-Oui…

-Si seulement tu l'avais montré plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas empiré.  
soupira Mycroft alors que son frère fermait sa chemise.

-Tais toi.

-Tu aurais du voir que c'était grave. Ils t'ont remué le couteau dans le ventre quand même.

-La ferme !  
répéta Sherlock en enfilant un jean et le bouclant.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas t'en rendre compte.

-JE T'AI DIT DE FERMER TA GUEULE !  
hurla Sherlock à bout de nerfs.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et Sherlock partit en courant. Mycroft entendit la porte claquer. Il regarda dehors, les premières gouttes commencent à tomber.

 **ooOOoo**

Sherlock courait, courait à en perdre haleine, trempé jusqu'aux os par la pluie. Il se sentait tellement mal. Son ventre lui faisait mal, sa tête lui faisait mal, ses poumons le brûlaient et ses jambes le lançaient. Depuis combien de temps il courait ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps était-il parti en claquant la porte ?

Trop longtemps.

Sherlock s'arrêta et se mit à marcher lentement tête baissée. Ses boucles noires et lourdes de la pluie se ramenaient sur son visage et y collaient en cachant la moitié. Sa chemise imprégnée d'eau épousait son corps comme une seconde peau très irritante. Les passants pouvaient deviner son torse pâle et plat, ses bras trop fins... Sherlock n'aimait pas son corps et se sentait vulnérable ainsi. Et puis la cicatrice.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, elle lui fit une pointe de douleur terriblement aiguë qui lui donna un vertige et la nausée. Il s'arrêta complètement et se posa contre un mur. Il passa sa main sur son ventre en glissant le long du mur.

Les passant le voyaient mais n'allaient pas le voir. Tant mieux.

Bientôt, l'inactivité le fit grelotter. Il se trouvait là, recroquevillé sur lui-même et détrempé, ses boucles ruisselantes ne laissant apparaître que le bas de son visage, la bouche entrouverte pour respirer et tremblant, lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella.

-Sherlock ?

Le brun leva doucement la tête, tentant de distinguer quelque chose derrière son rideau de cheveux. Parapluie. Blond. Inquiet. Est allé acheter des cigarettes. Pas pour lui sinon il les fumerait.

-Sherlock c'est toi ?

Il ne voulait voir personne. Surtout pas lui. Non, non, non, surtout pas lui !

-Sherlock réponds moi !  
fit la voix en secouant son épaule et Sherlock vit le visage.

-Timothée ?

-Quoi ? Non c'est John.

Sherlock eut un frisson et continua d'une petite voix.

-Tu es mort, Tim', tu as sauté du cinquième étage du collège...Impossible…

-Sherlock tu délire !  
fit John en encadrant ses épaules pour le rassurer mais le brun se dégagea et eut un cri aigu en se pliant en deux.

Impossible impossible impossible impossible

-IMPOSSIBLE !  
hurla-t-il en repartant en courant.

-Sherlock !

 **ooOOoo**

Sherlock échoua dans une ruelle vide et déserte, dans un état pire encore. Là, il cria à s'en casser la voix, tous les sentiments contraires, désordonnés et dévastateurs qui l'animaient. Puis il tomba à genoux en se maudissant d'être aussi stupide et faible et aussi de ne pas avoir assez de mains pour couvrir tous les endroits où il souffrait. Puis il pleura. Il pleura sous la pluie parce qu'il ne savait faire que ça.

 **ooOOoo**

John avait suivi Sherlock. Il arriva à la ruelle et vit une forme sombre repliée sur elle même. Le blond vint à ses côtés et s'accroupit.

Les longs membres de l'autre étaient tout collés contre lui et son visage endormi était strié de larmes. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os mais son visage...son visage avait l'air tellement serein et surtout si enfantin. La plupart du temps, Sherlock affichait cette expression d'enfant trop rapidement grandit mais là…

John passa sa main dans les boucles pour dégager ses yeux clos et le mit sur son dos.

 **ooOOoo**

Sherlock se réveilla dans une pièce bleue. Une légère lumière tamisée diffusait de la lampe de chevet posée en bas du lit. Il passa une main sur son visage. Il était sec, c'était déjà ça. Il était chez John, son sac était sur le bureau.

Il l'avait retrouvé donc.

Soudain Sherlock pensa à la cicatrice et baissa la tête. Il portait en tout et pour tout un pull trop grand. Rien d'autre. Il rougit violemment et sortit du lit pour aller chercher John. Qui entra à ce moment..

-Ah Sherlock tu es réveillé.  
fit-il d'un air doux, constatant les yeux encore rouges.

-Oui euh tu enfin je...je peux avoir euh...un pantalon, s'il te plait...?  
bégaya-t-il en tirant sur le pull.

John égara son regard sur les jambes fines et blanches puis rougit.

-Oui...Oui pardon.

Il attrapa un jean et la lança à Sherlock qui l'enfila bien vite.

-J'ai le droit d'être chez toi ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Quelle heure il est ? Merde Mycroft va m'engueuler. J'ai pas de vêtement ici et j…

-Hé, Sherlock, ça va, pose toi.  
intima John en le forçant à s'asseoir d'une main sur l'épaule et bizarrement il ne réagit pas.  
Je te réponds et tu me racontes. Deal ?

-Raconter quoi ?  
demanda Sherlock mais John lui offrit le regard "Nous savons tous les deux de quoi je parle." et il reprit.  
D'accord…

-Bon alors.  
fit le blond en se couchant sur son lit à plat ventre.  
Je t'ai vu dans la rue, et tu pleurais, quand tu t'es enfui, je t'ai suivit. Je t'ai trouvé dans une ruelle et tu t'étais déjà endormi sous la pluie, le visage trempé de larmes. Tu étais glacé alors je t'ai porté chez moi.

-Tu faisais quoi dehors ? Je veux dire pour qui étaient les clopes ? Oh attends...Ton père ?

-Exact. À ton tour.  
sourit John alors que Sherlock levait la main.

-Attends, j'ai le droit d'être chez toi ?

-Mais oui t'inquiètes.

-Quelle heure il est ?

-Il est...  
fit John en regardant son portable.  
22h52.

-Qu-Quoi ?  
s'étrangla le brun.  
Oh. Merde.

-J'ai pas prévenu ton frère, j'ai pas son tel et t'as pas le tiens.  
fit l'autre, désolé.

-Je...merde, j'ai dormi toute la journée.

-Du coup t'es reposé pour m'expliquer.

-J'ai faim.

John attrapa des cookies dans un tiroir après s'être levé et les lui donna en se recouchant. Sherlock mangea et finit le paquet.

-Allez.  
fit le blond avec plus de sérieux.  
Raconte moi…

-Je me suis enfui de chez moi.  
répondit le brun en haussant les épaules et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche.

-Ça j'avais compris tout seul… Je veux dire, "pourquoi" ?

-Tu as vu ma cicatrice ?  
demanda subitement Sherlock.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu l'as vue.  
répéta-t-il.

-Je...Oui je...je l'ai vue mais euh…

-Bien. Est-ce que tu penses que quand on a une cicatrice aussi...abominable, on a envie d'en parler ?  
fit le brun d'une voix dure en essayant de cacher les trémolos dans sa voix.

John ne dit rien pendant un instant et reprit d'une voix douce.

-Je pense que ça te ferait du bien. Honnêtement.  
ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de Sherlock.

Celui-ci tressaillit mais ne bougea pas. John se rapprocha et le regarda avec bienveillance. Aussi avec...avec…

Amour ?

À classer.

-Raconte s'il te plait. Pour toi. Pas pour moi.  
insista John doucement.

Sherlock prit une grande respiration.

Et raconta.

 **ooOOoo**

Avant, Sherlock avait eut un autre ce-qu'on-pourrait-appeler-meilleur-ami que John : Timothée. Un blond aux yeux bleus et verts. Vairons. Rejeté de tous à cause de ça et de son aspect trop mince. Par les enfants. Par les adultes. Par sa famille qui le battait, aussi. Et qui était sans le sou. Timothée devait travailler le soir après les cours. Il était très intelligent. Il aurait pu faire des études, des vraies.

Il avait rencontré Sherlock, qui était comme lui. Sherlock l'avait vu aller de pire en pire. Il n'y pouvait rien. Mais à force d'en parler, Timothée n'avait plus supporté. Et le brun n'avait comprit que trop tard.

Sherlock avait couru le rejoindre sur le toit du collège, haut de cinq étages.

Juste au moment où Timothée s'élançait dans le vide.

Sherlock avait contemplé son corps écrasé sanguinolent et tordu au sol.

"Si seulement j'avais compris plus tôt."

On avait cru que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé.

"C'est ma faute."

Les autres l'avaient battu pour le "punir".

"J'aurais du comprendre."

Ils avaient déménagé. Novel endroit., nouvelle vie. Sherlock avait tout renié en bloc.

Mais ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça

 **ooOOoo**

À la fin du récit, Sherlock luttait contre les larmes.

C'est alors que John...

Le prit dans ses bras.

Le brun ne dit rien et soudain il craqua, sanglotant silencieusement.

 **ooOOoo**

-Ça reste entre nous.

-Évidemment.

-Non vraiment.

-Sherlock je travaille.

Le brun s'assit en tailleur et bouda un instant. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Ils n'en avaient parlé à personne mais il avait peur que ça ne se sache. Et tous les soirs il allait chez John. John qui l'avait laissé pleurer. Sans le juger. John qui l'avait consolé en lui offrant des cookies.

Sherlock aimait beaucoup John. Peut être plus qu'il n'avait aimé Tim.

 **ooOOoo**

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui sûr.

-Tu ne vas pas reculer et sortit un truc du genre "non en fait non" ?

-Non.

-Bon…

John passa sa main sur la nuque de Sherlock et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **ooOOoo**

Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas oublier. Mais on peut les cicatriser.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, pensez à me laisser mon salaire de review et peut être à bientôt pour une autre fic !**


End file.
